Ticci Toby
by HiddenBrother619
Summary: Ticci Toby is hunting down twelve kids in his old hometown. Will he kill them all or will these kids stop him before it's too late. (CreepyPasta)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The News Report

My friends had just got the fire started for the campfire. They cheered an high fived over the achievement. It was six guys including myself and six girls that I invited on this camping trip to break in my new RV. There was: Janie, my girlfriend- Mike, my best friend in the whole world- Ashley, Mike's girlfriend and a normally stuck up bitch- Jacob, another longtime friend of mine that Mike and I met in summer camp as kids- Vera, Jacob's girlfriend and one of the 'pretty girls' from our school- Austin, our groups gay friend that my girlfriend introduced me too- Corey, our other gay friend who started dating Austin soon after they met- Jade, our regional goth girl she out on a tough exterior but we saw through that and eventually made a friend of her- Paige, who was a total nerd into video game and comic books she worked for the coffee shop and after awhile the group got to know her and we brought her in- Shawn, an asshole and pervert the guys brought him in just cause anything you wanted he had the hook-up- Allison, she was the lead cheerleader and a complete slut more boys have been inside her than the locker rooms.

"Yes good job in the time it took you to start a fire, we could've cooked in the RV." Janie commented on the fire Mike and the guys started finally.

"If we did that though, we never have a real camping experience." Mike, one of my friends, replied.

I chimed in my two cents, "Can you have a real camping experience with an stocked RV parked next to the tents?"

"Just don't use the RV."

Ain't no way in hell I could do that. The RV has a damn toilet, out here there's trees."

"Learn to fertilize." Mike replied. I laughed and got up headed for the RV. I put the key in and turned the radio up. It played some kinda generic pop song till a new report came through.

" _This just in another victim has been found viciously murdered inside their home today. We believe the killer is the same that has been leaving a string of murders around. That's to his mysterious symbol he's been leaving at the crime scenes. A circle with a X in the center. We advise everyone to stay indoors and to not forget to lock their houses."_

"I don't like that sound of that guys." Janie said, "Those murders have been close."

"Oh why would a murderer be out here, maybe your just a-" a clap of thunder cut him off and rain started to pour down. It quickly put the fire out as I started grabbing equipment.

"Grab the stuff and get in the RV now." I shouted. Everybody started grabbing stuff and heading inside. Once everyone was inside I closed the door and locked it, "Looks like we're going to be staying in the RV tonight."

"Damn, I was wanting to pitch my tent tonight." Mike complained

"Well it's a storm out there. So you stuck in here." I looked around the RV, The two front seat can be used as a bed, the two seats back here. The table can turn into a bed, the loft can sleep two, and then bed in the back can sleep three. Two of us will have to sleep on the floor.

"Mike and I call the loft." Ashley said jumping up to the small loft alcove above the driver and passenger seat.

"Jade, Paige, and I are using the back bed." Allison said.

"Corey and I can squeeze onto the table bed." Austin chimed.

"Guess Vera and I can sleep in the seats."

"Shawn your on the floor then, cause front seats are for the owner and his girlfriend." I said. Shawn shrugged and opened his duffel bag and pulled out a sleeping bag. I slipped into the plush driver seat of the RV I pushed it back and leaned it down, then Janie followed suit. We were separated by a small area to squeeze through the reach the front seats.

"Not how you imagined this camping weekend huh?" She asked.

"It could be worst. We could've went to sleep before the storm came in. Then we been screwed."

"That's true, well I'm going to try and get some sleep. Night babe."

"Goodnight." I laid my head against the seat and closed my eyes and drifted off. I woke up later that night to a mother big thunder clap. I rubbed my eyes and looked outside the windshield. I turned on the wipers to clear the windshield off and the campground was so black you couldn't see anything. So I turned the headlights on and illuminated the campground in front of me. It was empty except for us and the rain hadn't lightened up any. I was about to turn them off when movement caught my eye at the treeline across from us. I squinted and thought I saw someone looking standing in the trees looking at the RV. I turned the lights off and laid my head back again, but never took my eyes of the front of the RV. I eventually drifted back to sleep and woke up that morning.

It was still raining, but it had lightened up. I climbed out of the driver seat and saw Mike was already up. He was only in a pair of jeans, his body build for football was on display due to his lack of a shirt.

"Hey man?"

"Sup. You're up early.'

"You were up before me."

"Touche."

"Wanna go out and make sure we grabbed everything last night?"

"Sure." He grabbed a shirt and slipped it on. We walked around outside the RV, but we didn't find anything I headed around to the other side to see if anything blew over and sticking out the side of the RV was an old wood ax. I ran to the other side and grabbed Mike.

"Get in the RV now, we have to go." He didn't question why and hopped in the RV. I jumped in the driver seat and started the RV. The motor started waking everyone up, but I just pulled out of the spot I was in and started driving. The wood axe was visible in my rearview mirror it was buried in my RV. I drove into town and pulled up to the police station, "Mike, come on." I hopped out and showed him the wood axe, "Isn't that the weapon the serial killer has been using?"

"Damn sure looks like it. You want me to watch it while you turn it in."

"Yeah, don't let anyone touch it." I walked inside and headed to the front desk.

"Hello what can I do for you?" the front desk officer asked

"The serial killer from the news, I have his weapon in the side of my car, he tried to attack me and my friends last night." I told him. He turned then said something into a walkie-talkie. Two more officers came up with gloves and a big bag.

"Show us the weapon." I lead them outside where Mike was leaning against the RV the axe right next to him. The police carefully took the weapon out of the side of my RV. The edge of the blade was stained with blood. The police set the axe into the bag, "Thank you for bringing us this, we'll be able to catch the criminal soon now."

"Let's go home that's too much excitement for one day." Mike said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Body Count Starts

School that monday was torture, the teachers decided to pile us with homework. It had been fine if I didn't have practice that night. I would have to be up late doing the homework. I headed to the locker room. Mike was inside and was changing when I entered. I walked to my locker and started changing.

"So did the teachers pile you down with homework?" I asked.

"No, I got off light tonight." He replied.

"Well lucky you. I have to head straight home after practice tonight of I wanna finish before midnight."

"Well look on the brightside."

"What is the brightside?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you see one." I laughed at his response. We headed out for practice which turned out to be a nice for us. The coach ened practice late after a harsh training and I grabbed my bag like most the guys and headed home. I waved bye to Mike who stayed back to shower with a few other and headed home.

Mike was the last one to leave the showers. The locker room was empty when Mike turned off the shower finally. He wrapped a towel around his waist and started to open his locker when he heard banging down the hall. Mike grabbed his football helmet and headed toward the noise. He saw the coaches office was open there was a trail leading down the hall. Mike looked closer and it was blood. Mike followed the trail down farther till he was in the hallways off the school. He turned the corner and saw a hooded kid stuffing his coach into a locker. The symbol that had been cut into every other victim was into the coach. The kid closed the locker and looked up tilting his head as if listening to something. Then he turned to face Mike. The kid had a brown jacket zipped up with the hood over his head a small tuft of brown hair sticking out. A mask over his mouth and a pair of orange goggles on over his eyes. The kid walked towards Mike.

"Hey stay back." Mike warned raising his helmet. The kid just slid a new yellow handle axe into his hand. Mike got ready for the kid and when the kid swing with the axe he sidestepped and hit him with the helmet. The kid fell forward and slammed into the wall. Mike ran over to the locker the coached and in a tried to pry it open, then Mike felt a sharp pain in his back. Mike was shoved into the locker and the kid stood over him with the axe now dripping with Mike's blood. The kid slammed his axe into Mike's skull killing him.

I walked into school the next morning and police were keeping kids back from something. I pushed past the group and saw the scene. The police were pulling coach out of the locker and they were trying to get Mike down from the banner he was tied to. His arms were tied above him by the school's banner, which also kept him hanging above the ground. He had a deep wound in the side of his head and the symbol that had been cut into everybody who's died as cut into his stomach. Whoever killed him wrapped his towel around his waist and painted the same symbol on it with his blood, the cops got him down and laid on the ground.

"Mike!" I heard someone scream. I turned to see Ashley run past the officer keeping the kids back and up to Mike's body. The she grabbed his head and was saying something and started crying harder putting her face against Mike's shoulder. One of the police officers had to go up and convince her to let go of Mike and then lead her to the main office. I watched as men came in and put Mike in a body bag and take him out. School was let out early the day and I headed to our group's spot and everyone was there except Ashley and Allison. Allison was closest to Ashley so she was probably with her. The guys looked at me walk up.

"I was hoping when I saw you, Mike be right beside you laughing and joking. You two were inseparable." Corey said as I walked up.

I looked at the ground, "I can't believe he's gone. I should've been there with him. If I had stayed he would still be here and that killer be behind bars."

"Or you could've both been killed along with the coach. That killer has killed five people just in town alone. He has a kill count of over thirty people outside of here." Austin said to me.

"No Mike is dead because I left him alone with that killer in the school."

"Derrick, Mike is dead because the killer was a killer, he had a weapon that gashed Mike wide open. You can't blame yourself. If you had stayed you probably would've been killed along with him."

I wanted to say something back but I knew he was right. Rather I was there or not Mike would've died, "You're right. I just can't believe he's dead."

"We just have to be safe, from now on no one goes alone. We use the buddy system. Everyone needs to have another person with them at all times." Austin said.

We all agreed to the buddy system.

A few days went by without so much as a word about Mike until his funeral that evening. The casket was closed. I stepped up to say a few words about Mike.

"Mike was my best friend. We grew up together, started school together and I'll miss him dearly, I didn't just lose a friend with Mike I lost my brother. Through football, through every fight, through every year, Mike stayed by my side. I'll miss you brother." I walked to the casket and laid both my team jersey and his jersey on top the casket. Then the funeral progressed as we all walked by the casket. Each member of the team placed their jersey on top his casket to show respect for him. His funeral eventually ended at he was buried. I stayed until the hole was filled up. Janie was with me the whole time. I had one more present for Mike. I walked forward and placed a football on his headstone, the first game ball that was given to him after he scored the winning touchdown in the states championship.

"I hope your in peace man. God knows you deserve it." I stood back up and walked to my car with Janie. I drove home and she got out with me. She followed me up to my room.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" She asked.

"Maybe if you stay a little longer." I replied. She smiled and kissed me. I inhaled her perfume and released. She pushed my down on my bed and continued kissing me. Eventually she fell asleep and I laid in my bed. Looking out the window. I saw someone walking down the road. I was going to ignore it till the gleam on a axe caught my eye. I quickly headed downstairs and grabbed the metal bat sitting by the front door and headed outside. I quickly walked up behind the guy.

"Hey! You hooded guy!" I shouted. The man stopped and turned his jacket stained with fresh blood and the back of his hand the circle with the X through it was burned. He stared unmoving through orange goggles at me. He grabbed his axe and started moving towards me then he tilted his head like he was listening to something. He turned his head back right and put his axe away. He turned again and started walking away.

'Hey, fuckface you ain't going nowhere." I ran up behind him and swung the bat at him. He turned and grabbed the bat holding it in place. I tried to jerk it free, but he held it with a iron grip. I jerked the bat again and he let go leaving me to drop to the ground. I stood and swing the bat and his side hitting him dead on. He just stood as if I poked him. I hit him again with the butt on the bat in the nose. He held shot back but he just lowered he head back down and stared at me again. I swing one more time and he caught the bat and pulled it from my hands. He knocked me to the ground and hit me in the head with the bat. I blacked out and when I woke up the sun was peaking. I sat up holding my head. I pushed myself up and my hand started to burn. I up and the circle symbol was cut into my hand. I was mad till I thought about the guy. I darted to my house. I opened the unlocked door and rushed upstairs. I opened the door to my room.

"Janie!" I yelled. Janie sat up in the bed.

"Derrick what's wrong?"

"I saw him Janie. I saw the guy who murdered Mike.'

"Derrick what are you talking about?"

"The guy who murdered Mike. I saw him outside I went out and confronted him. It was insane, I hit him with my bat and he just shook off the hits like they didn't even effect him. Then he knocked my down with a single shove and hit me with my own bat. I thought come here after you."

"Are you okay. You said he hit you. Your head needs to be checked."

"No I need out who he is." I can do that now. I jumped opened it. I searched up Breckenridge and pulled up the news page which had a live newscast on the main page.

"Another murder last night in our neighborhood as a couple was murdered a few miles from Breckenridge High School with housed the last murder. Police have also gained one of the killer's weapons and have analyzed it f and found the DNA of former local Toby Rogers. Toby Rogers was believed to be killed when a fire had erupted from his family's home and now he is believed to have faked his death and be responsible for more than a hundred murders across the state. Locals are advised to call police if they spot the suspect and to not engage him as he is highly dangerous and believed to be armed." A picture if Toby without the mask and goggles appeared on the screen. "This is the last known picture of Toby Rogers. If anyone has any information that can lead to his capture we encourage you to call authorities immediately."

"I almost had him." If he would've went down." I searched up his name. Toby Rogers. The suggestions bar popped up Tobias Erin Rogers. I clicked it and it brought up different newspaper articles about his crimes some dubbing him Ticci Toby. I found one medical file on him. It labeled a couple problems with him: C.I.P.A, Schizophrenia, Tourette Syndrome, and P.T.S.D.

"This kid has some problems." Janie said.

"Yeah no kidding." I agreed, I quickly got onto a group call with everyone. I knew they be home since it was the weekend. Jacob, Vera, Corey, Austin, Jade, Paige, and Shawn answered the call. Ashley and Allison didn't pick up.

"Anyone know where Ashley and Allison are?" I asked.

"No, last I heard they were still at her house." Jacob said. I looked at the screen. Jacob and Vera were together, Corey and Austin, Jade and Paige, but Shawn was alone.

"Shawn, you, Janie, and I are going to check on them." Shawn picked up his phone and Janie joined the call on hers while I closed my laptop. Shawn got to the house first the front door was busted in. I reached it soon after. We headed in and headed towards Ashley's room where we heard screaming coming from down the hall. We sprinted and Ticci Toby was trying to break down the door with his axe. He leaned he head to the side and then faced us. He was holding his axe and started towards us. All we did was rush towards him he swung and we ducked under and around him. Ashley opened the door and let us in. We all pushed against the door as she locked it. Toby started banging on the door. I quickly made a plan and told Shawn to stand on the balcony outside and we'll be in the closet and we could sandwich Toby and then throw him off the balcony. Shawn got in position and Toby busted down the door he saw Shawn and headed towards him. Toby quickly passed the closet and we jumped out all holding something. I hit him with a book, Ashley smashed a glass on his head, Janie hit him with a globe, Shawn and I dragged him to the balcony and was about to dump him when Allison came forward holding a mirror. She went to hit Toby and he swung his axe out catching Allison and he fell back pulling her with him. We all rushed down the stairs to the yard where Toby was standing up. He looked at the body and then at us and quickly ran off. Iran towards Allison she was gasping for air. I kept her still. She had a slash wound on her neck, but it was where he grabbed her. However when they fell she landed on the axe again and it punctured her stomach. I removed my shirt and press it against her wound putting pressure on it.

"Call an ambulance." I said to Shawn, he pulled out his phone and called. I tried to keep her from dying but it was no use. He lost to much blood and died. I tried every way I could think of to keep her alive, but it was no good she was dead. The ambulance showed up along with a cop car as they took her body and the police questioned us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Killer Funeral

This was the second funeral this month I was attending for a friend. Ashley was at the podium giving a speech this time.

She had just finished when we heard banging outside. Suddenly the doors open and Ticci Toby walks in holding both of his axes. He ignores the stares of the crowd some run from the room, some pull out their phones and recorded. Toby walked over to the casket which was able to remain open, unlike Mike's, and his stabbed his axe into Allison's body. Allison's dad stood and crossed the room and grabbed Toby as he find slicing, what could only be his symbol, into her. Her Dad grabbed him and punched him over and over again until his fist turned bloody from Toby.

"Some big shot you are." Toby lifted his head, blood running down his face and grabbed him by the throat. He struggled in the grip and you could hear it as Toby slowly tightened his grip and crushed his windpipe. Toby dropped the lifeless body to the floor. Toby tilted his head again and then moved in on the crowd. The funeral parlor became chaos as people ran for the exit as Toby started slicing and hacking at people, dropping them. I grabbed Janie and ran outside the funeral home where police cars were pulling up. The police rushed in and you could hear the gunfire as the cops shot Toby. News crews showed up soon after, I could here the new lady as she got the information to tell the town.

"Local serial killer Toby Rogers has been shot today by police after raiding the near empty station. They tracked him to this funeral home behind me where he was shot ten times by two policemen." The started bringing him out of the funeral home and yes was in a body bag. The killer was finally dead. I headed home with Janie still using the buddy system and I fell asleep with her. I heard from Austin, Corey and him were going to celebrate a bit more special then Janie and I felt like doing.

Corey had Austin under him facedown against the bed riding him. Austin was screaming for more and for it harder as Corey rammed him again and again. Austin was getting into it when Corey stopped.

"What's the matter, did you get used up already." He felt Corey pull out and he rolled over as Corey's headless body dropped against him. Austin screamed as a axe sunk into his neck. The last thing he saw before he died was Toby holding Corey's head.

I woke up with a yawn Janie curled up against me. I stretched and turned on the TV there was a new person on and as I listened to her my blood ran cold.

" _Two more teenagers found dead and the body of the murderer Toby Roger missing. Two boys, Corey Magnus and Austin Agnes murdered last night in their home. The report match that of the believed dead Toby Rogers. However Rogers was shot dead yesterday by police officers, but his body was missing from the morgue where it was stored yesterday."_

He was alive, I didn't know how but I knew he was alive. Janie woke up and saw my face then looked at the TV which had the headline: 'Murderers missing body'

"No, no way he was shot ten times yesterday, by two cops" Janie said in disbelief.

I quickly got up, "That's it I'm getting everyone. We have to hunt this fucker down." I said. I called everyone on a group chat again. Everyone answered and started freaking out, "Calm down. This son of a bitch is still alive… we need to find him. Of we found out where he goes to hide we could end this. I think he hides near the camp grounds. That's where I first saw him and where we ran into him. It's the only place the cop couldn't be able to search every inch of as well."

"So you want us to go into the woods and hunt down a serial killer?" Paige questioned, "I'm sorry, but don't horror movie and game tell you that's the wrong thing to do."

"But we have something they don't. Shawn how long would it take to secure some weapons for us?"

"I need a couple days to secure the items. I should have them by Friday."

"Perfect, everyone group at my house until then, no one leaves the group until we get what we need to fight him."

Everyone quickly made was to my house. Shawn was on the phone when he showed up, "Yeah I can pay you when you show up with the guns and they'll be cheap right. Perfect." He hung up.

"That was my guy, he said he could get them by Friday, but I have to pay him the day he delivers them since it's firearms. It'll be about a few hundred bucks he said. He transports and buys cheap. I have enough stored over the years I can buy them for us… looks is my rainy day.

The next few days went by with us all on edge. We were expecting Toby to knock down the door any second, Toby was quiet though, very quiet, he wasn't even murdering people outside our group. Eventually Friday came around and Shawn got a call. He told us he was meeting the guy at the campgrounds. We piled into the RV and headed that way.

We pulled into the campground and there was old guy with a Jeep sitting on a box. We piled out and Shawn walked in front and pulled out a wad of money.

"It's all there count it if you want." The guy took the money and started counting it as Shawn removed the box's lid. Inside we're a bunch of handguns, but I saw the shotgun I picked it up and the guy spoke up.

"Threw that in for you with a discount. A twelve gauge, pump action. It'll blow away whatever your shootin' at."

"Thanks we're going to need it." I reply he finishes counting his money and then leaves in his Jeep. I place the shotgun back and go to the RV and grab a hose and gas can I packed. I opened the gas cap and slid the hose inside.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"Siphoning the gas from the RV so after we kill Toby we can burn his body and make sure he's dead." I said before I starting sucking on the hose. I tasted gas in my mouth and put the hose's other end in the gas can. After I filled it up I took the hose out and threw it back in the RV. I grabbed the shotgun and lead the way into the woods. I went in the direction I saw him the first time. Deep in the woods it was hard to get through as the trees, brush, and even grass had grown to the point it was near impossible to get into. The eight of us searched the woods till nightfall. We decided to head back, but we realized we had no idea which way was the way out.

"If we just head in one direction we'll eventually find a way out." Paige said. So we headed in a random direction and kept straight. However we didn't find a way out we just traveled farther into woods as it got darker. We kept going though. Eventually we saw what we thought to be a house. We headed for it and saw it was a old shack. We decided to stay in it for the night and continue searching in the morning. I found the door and pulled it open. Inside was a small room and stair leading downstairs a true far wall. We headed down the stairs into a dark room I searched for a light switch as I looked my hand got coated in something. I look for anything now. I felt something soft against my hand. I back up and hit something it was the chain to a light. I pulled it and illuminated the horrific scene in front of me. Blood was everywhere, what I brushed against was a person's head.

"Let get out of here." I turned to go upstairs. Standing in the doorway axes out was Toby. I backed up completely forgetting my gun over my shoulder. He walked forward and Shawn stepped forward and unloaded his clip into him. Toby fell with a thud. Shawn grabbed the gas can from me. He started pouring the gas in Toby. I grabbed my lighter and handed it to him. Suddenly Toby jumped up and swung at Shawn. He jumped back and instead Toby hit Jacob taking his head off. Shawn changed his clip and unloaded into Toby again as I threw my lighter at him. Toby was caught on fire and dropped again. We all went around his body while Vera grabbed the gas. She started pass the body when she was grabbed by the ankle she dropped the gas and it rolled over by more gas cans and who knows what else. She grabbed Shawn's gun and told us to go as she looked at Jacob's body. We ran outside and from the house I finally had my shotgun out and aimed at the house.

Vera had tears in her eyes. This bastard had cost her friends and now her boyfriend. She looked at the gun in her hand and at the gas containers, aiming her gun she looked at the burning Toby.

"See you in hell bitch." she pulled the trigger and the gas containers exploded a second later.

The house suddenly went up in flames and exploded burning pieces of house went everywhere. We saw something streak towards us and it landed a few feet away. We started towards it as rain started to pour in. The rain put the fire out as we said the charred remains of one of Toby's axes.


End file.
